Is it Love?
by Mandy Hartzler
Summary: AU. Why does she seem to know him so well? And he seems to have the same doubt... misterious past, present and future and an unexpected relationship with Harry Potter, Ann Levit will try to understand what seems to pull her towards... Severus Snape.
1. Prologue

Is It Love?

_**AN** Hi guys, this is my first fanfic EVER, so please, be gentle. This fanfic has the older characters as its focus, so, you'll probably not get much Harry action in this (but don't worry, he will have SOME action). First of all, I'd like to thank Frini, Syra Saleh, Starlight8 and Mary Massafera for, even without knowing it, inspiring me with ideas for this fic. The other place I got inspiration was from the WONDERFULL band Evanescence. Any lyrics you find here are probably from Evanescence. Ok, enough talking... enjoy the chapter!!!!!_

**Prologue**

Ann Levit is a Muggle. She's the lead singer of a rock band, called The Black Diamond. She has black long straight hair, that falls down to the middle of her back and green eyes, of the color of clear water. One day, she receives an invitation to go and see the possible place for a local show.

The day before she goes, to see this place, she dreams about a man with long, black hair and black eyes, she seems to know him, but can't remember form where...

When she wakes up, she can't stop thinking about the man in her dream... she was so certain she knew him. But she decided to stop thinking about it and face the matters at hand. She had a shower, got dressed and went to the train station, for that's how she was supposed to get to this show place: by train.

The trip was long, but she'd had worse before with the band... she just couldn't stop thinking about her dream, and that was maddening her, for she had always had total control of her thoughts and actions, and now, with this one dream with a person she didn't even know, this ability seemed to have gone... and what was really getting to her was this feeling that she knew this man... No, that wasn't possible...

She got off the train and her chin fell when she saw the building she was about to enter.

_

* * *

**AN:** I want to apologize if any mistakes come your way, English is my second language and I don't have a beta reader yet... if anyone wants to volunteer, please, feel free to email me at: I apologize for the size of the chapter; next one will be bigger, promise._

_Please, let me know what you think in a review._

_-Mandy_


	2. Discoverings

_**AN** OK, second chapter... here, you'll start bumping in to some lyrics... most of them are of Evanescence and if there is one which isn't, I'll tell you. Enjoy!_

_It's true, we're all a little insane_

_But it's so clear,_

_now that I'm unchained_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_but it's taking ver all the time,_

_Fear is nly in our minds_

_but it's taking over all time_

_Evanescence - Sweet Sacrifice_

**Discoverings**

Ann had to get a carriage, the station was so far away from this wonderful Castle. Once inside the Castle, a little creature appeared and told her to follow it. Afterwards, she discovered the creature was a house-elf.

She followed the house-elf up two floors and up a hidden staircase. He told her to go in, and left. There was only one door, so she knocked and heard a voice tell her to enter. Ann went inside and her chin fell. There, behind an older man, was the man she had seen in her dream... there was no mistaking that. She managed to mask her surprise, and said to the older man, that was seated in a throne-like chair,

-Hi, my name is Ann Levit, and I received an invitation from here to look up the possibility of having a show of my band here. - This was strange, it was the first time I was really scared to say something, the first, but not the last.

The older man then whispered something to the one she'd had the dream about, and the last left.

-I was the one that invited you here. My name is Albus Dumbledore; I'm the headmaster of this school.

Now THAT was strange... why did he invite her to a school? And, come to think of it, was this really a school? Cause it didn't look like one, it resembled the house of Dracula... and that was perfect for the show, but a school? So she just waited for him to continue,

-Before we go and look at the Hall, I need to talk to you, ok?

-Ok. - she said.

He then asked her a whole bunch of things, until;

-Does the name Potter mean something for you? - He asked

-... If I'm not mistaken, that's the surname of my dead nephew...

- I see... - he nodded thoughtfully. - Well, I have news for you, Miss Levit. - Ann waited

- Your nephew isn't dead and... You are a witch!

To say Ann was shocked would be an understament... cause, Petunia had told her the boy was dead, but she could see that this man wasn't joking, what only made it worse... to call her a witch, just because she didn't know the boy was alive...

-I beg your pardon? - she said, trying to control her temper.

-Oh - he chuckled - not in that way... what I mean, is that you have... magical abilities!

Ann just stared... this was a prank... right?

- Let me...

And handed Ann what she guessed was supposed to a...

- Your wand.

It was written in his eyes that he wasn't joking, and that made her even more afraid.

- Give it a try! - He urged.

-Oh, right... - and she flicked it towards a window. The window became water. Ann looked amused at the wand in her hand and back to Dumbledore, he was smiling.

_**AN** Ok, the lyrics in here are from Evanescence, Sweet Sacrifice. Hope you enjoyed... next chapter's gonna be MUCH bigger, I'm already working on it!!!!_

_Tell me your thoughts in a review!!!!_

_Peace,_

_-Mandy_


	3. Teaching fun!

_**AN: **__Ok, here's the third chappie... __hope you__ enjoy it… let me know__ what you think__ in a review!!!!!!_

_You're too important for anyone_

_you play the role of all you long to be,_

_But I, I know who you really are_

_you're the one who cries when you're alone_

_But where will you go,_

_when no one left to save you from yourslef_

_you can't escape the truth_

_I realise you're afraid_

_but you can't abandon everyone_

_Evanescence - Where Will You Go_

TEACHING... FUN!

OK, so after Dumbledore saw Ann brew a potion in 5 minutes (she still couldn't believe it was ONLY 5 minutes), he told her he wanted her to teach in Hogwarts! He said she'd have half-hour potions, and a teacher called Horace Slughorn, would take the other half. He isnsisted in her taking the more advanced levels - something that made Ann EXTREMLEY nervous - And that with the half time, she wouldn't have to abandon The Black Diamonds... after ALOT of insisting, he finally convinced her to accept his offer.Dumbledore then took her to see the Hall, where the show was going to be. It was perfect... huge, high ceiling, large amount of room and had this spooky, eerie feeling in it.After that was settled, Ann was taken to see her future chambers. They were next to the ones of the man in her dream, which she learnt, was called Severus Snape. Ann's classroom was three floors above her chambers, which meant ALOT of exercise... Apparently, Snape was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

-The day of the show'll be the day before the lessons start, is that alright for you, Professor Levit? - Asked Dumbledore

-It's fine, headmaster, thanks.

-Your welcome, dear. Now, go and tell the band about the news!!!

-Yeah, I'm off! See you in a week, then?

Dumbledore smiled and nodded yes.Ann told the band about what she had agreed and they weren't very happy about her teaching, but agreed to give it a try.On the day of the show, they all went to the Castle... needless to say, the rest of the band LOVED it too. They got their things ready as usual, but Snape didn't stop popping into Ann's mind to taunt her... why the hell did she have feeling she knew him so well, and... It seemed he was having similar thoughts, for whenever she caught his gaze; he seemed to be asking a silent question. He could mask it, but she did it better than him... thank God...

Soon the masses of students started to fill the Hall. Ann was a pile of nerves, not only about the show... that she could handle, it was the very thought of teaching...

-Ann, come ON!-Tom, the guitarist, urged

-Oh, ok, sorry Tom!

-Yeah, yeah, let's rock, baby!

She smiled and he followed her on to the stage. The show worked out perfectly... just as normally, the kids seemed to like their music, and all was well, until the time for goodbyes came...

-Ann, are you sure this is what you want? – Tom asked

She looked at him, and nodded yes.

-Don't forget, though, I'm still the lead Singer... I want to be told IN ADVANCE when and where the shows will be, so I can tell Dumbledore... promise, Tom?

He smiled at her,

-Hmmmmm... Not that sure – He mocked – ... of course I will, Ann. – He said, in a more serious tone. – You know that, don't you?

-Yes, I knew, but I wanted to make sure...

He smiled sadly at her... ever since they were children; they were friends… best friends, those that you take in your heart, wherever you go. This was the first time they were going their different ways, and it hurt more than anything.

-Send my love to Alex and Dan, will you?

-Hey, I'm getting jealous here – he mocked – what about me?

-I'll think about your case – She said, playing with him – but you know… you're the one who's gonna lead the band, while I'm away… look after them and don't let them fight too much, ok?

-I'll do my best – he promised.

-Ok, now off you go – Ann said as she hugged him and tears fell from her eyes

-Hey, don't cry.

-I'm ok, it's just…

-Don't worry, I promise we'll see each other soon again.

-I'm gonna miss you so…

-I'm gonna miss you too, Ann. But this was a choice you did, and I can't do anything to stop you, even though I would like to.

And with that, they embraced once more, and he left.

The next morning, Ann woke up, only to see complete shock and admiration on the students faces. This was going to be harder then she thought…

Just before the lessons of the day started, Dumbledore called her to his room, and she went there, feeling relieved she could get away from the stares she was receiving.

Once in his office, Dumbledore told Ann to sit down in the chair in front of his own, where he was seated.

-I believe you know where this conversation'll lead to – he said.

-I believe so.

He nodded.

-You were born with the name of Madelaine Potter. Your brother, James - your twin - had many differences concerning you. For instance, all though James was clever, he was in the average of intelligence for his age, you… you exceeded that average. You were way too advanced and in control of your powers for your age. You graduated from Beauxbatons at the age of 10.

Ann gasped, surprised.

-One year after that, you disappeared, only to return, 2 years ago, with the name of Ann Levit. No one knows exactly what happened for you to disappear, only that, who ever obliviated you to take away your memories of Magic, was or Voldemort himself, or one of his most powerful Death Eaters, for no one else, would manage to get close to you, due to the huge amount and control you had even then, over your powers.

Suddenly, she remembered…working one month by force for Voldemort… the young Snape saving her and taking her out of Voldemorts reach… HA! So that's from were she knew him… being caught by Voldemort and… blackness… that had to be the curse… and then, her life as a Muggle… Ann shivered.

-Did you remember?

-Yes. It was Voldemort – She said, in a tone of voice that made it obvious that she didn't want to talk about it.

-I see…

-Can I go?

-Yes, just one more thing:

She turned to listen.

-Your powers and memories should be coming back to you from now on, so if you need help, you know you can count with the staff… and here – he said, handing me a pot with floo powder.

-Thank you, headmaster.

-You are very welcome, child.

And she left for her classes.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**AN: **__Well, the lyrics in __here are from Evanescence-__ Where Will You Go. Please let me know your ideas in a review, or you can e-mail me at , a__nd I'll send you an e-mail whenever I update._

_As promised, a bigger chappie… I'll try and make the next one even bigger, but can't promise anything… it depends on the characters D._

_I want to thank_

_**Isengard**__: for being the very first __reviewer__ of this __fic! Your fic is awesome! yay! Snape went to jail:D_

_Peace,_

_-Mandy_


	4. Oh, Hell!

_I hold my_ _breath _

_as this life starts t take it's toll,_

_I hide behind a smile_

_as this perfect plan unfolds_

_But Oh, God, I feel I've been lied to_

_lost all faith in the things I have acheived_

_And I, I've woken now,_

_to find myself in the shadows of all I have created _

_I'm longing to be lost in you _

_(away from this place I've made)_

_won't you take me away from me_

_Crawling through this world _

_as disease flows through my veins_

_I look in to myself,_

_but my own heart has been changed_

_Away From Me - Evanescence_

**Oh, Hell!**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Own nothing but Ann__ Levit__, Madelaine, Tom, Dan, Alex, The Black Diamonds and some ideas D. The rest is all from J.K. Rowling…_

First day of teaching... pretty good, no major accidents, and that's always good... but there was something that was bothering Ann... if Snape didn't know who she was... that was strange since it had been him that had saved her from Voldemort, taking her to a safer place... Voldemort found her later, but that was because she had been careless...

So Ann decided to go and speak to him after dinner... dinner, which was something else... she had always had a HUGE obsession over ice-cream and chocolate, and the desserts... she really had to control herself... besides, she was getting as many stares as a boy seated at the Gryffindor table, which one of the teachers had told me, had survived the Avada Kedavra... by what Dumbledore had told her before, she had a hunch as to who that boy was, but she'd speak to him later...

Ann finished her dinner, one of the last to do so. After she had a shower, she went over to the chambers next to hers and knocked. Soon, she could see Snape's face peeking at her from behind his door "Oh! Damn it! He's too… sexy… NO! What AM I thinking?" She thanked the heavens she could mask her emotions so well and said:

-Snape… would you mind if I came in for a bit? I feel there's something I need to tell you…

He gave way, without saying a word.

-Thank you – She whispered.

-So? – He asked dryly

-Well… correct me if I'm wrong, but I know I had this feeling I knew you very well… - he frowned. – And… the headmaster… helped me to… remember as to why I had this feeling… so, since I noticed you seemed to be wondering about the same thing… I thought it would be decent of me to tell you…

Severus Snape was frightened… this woman had seen through his eyes, something that not even Voldemort or Dumbledore had managed to do… only one person had ever managed to do that, but it just couldn't be that person, she had disappeared ages ago… probably died…

-Erm… right… you know… knew, Madelaine Potter?

He nodded yes.

-Right… well, apparently… me and her… I mean… according to the headmaster…

-Will you just say it? – He said, irritated

-I'm her, she's me, whichever way you prefer it…

-Ok, I appreciate you telling me this. – And by his tone, Ann knew she was being practically, sent packing to her room.

-No problem… and thanks.

He just stared at me.

-For saving my life and taking me away from him then.

He nodded indicating he had understood.

-Goodnight then, professor Snape

As Ann was leaving, she could have sworn she heard him whisper "Goodnight, Madelaine", but when she turned, he had already gone inside. Ann knew Snape was snarky, and was known all around the school for his bad temper and foul mood, but to her… it seemed as if that were only a mask, behind which, the real Snape was, waiting for the right time to come out and reveal himself. But one thing she was sure of: she hated the way he treated her, as if she were an insect… Ann had never tolerated that, and never would…

That night, Snape did a lot of thinking… he had thought she had died, but yet, here she was… apparently she had been obliviated… probably Voldemorts doing… and now… now she was back and he would have to start fighting against something he had felt ever since the first time he had seen her back when he saved her, something that had made him know who this professor Levit really was from the time she came in to the headmasters office… his feelings… something he had kept down, had thought he had extinguished from himself, now came back to haunt him…

The next morning was calmer, for now, the students had gotten used to her presence… to Ann's but not to the boy's at the Gryffindor table… she had to speak to Dumbledore, just to confirm her theories, then, she would speak with the boy… Harry. After breakfast, she told Dumbledore of mher suspicions and he confirmed them.

That day, Ann didn't have more then two classes, the last of which, was the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherings just the class were Harry was in… apparently Snape had favorites, and they were the Slytherings and… apparently, his least favorite was none other then Ann's nephew… revenge really is sweet. She smiled.

-Hello, I'm professor Levit; I trust you know that not everybody in this school is having classes with me.

Some students nodded yes, others looked puzzled.

-I'm sharing potions time with Professor Slughorn. I'm giving lessons to the fifth grade, only Gryffindors and Slytherings and form there, up to the seventh years.

-Ok, lets get started, shall we? I want you all to pick a potion from the book and try it out, just for me to see your skills.

Harry found it was much simpler to brew potions without Snape flapping around like a huge bat, and his potion came out perfect, Ann beamed at him.

Neville was also finding it simpler to brew potions and his was nearly perfect. Hermione, Harry and Ron beamed at him for making it. He smiled shyly in return.

-For homework, I want you to hand in a piece of parchment as to why you chose the potion you did today and if you had any difficulties in brewing it.

As the students were filing out, Ann called Harry,

-Mr. Potter – it felt awkward calling him by her surname – could I have a word with you, please? After dinner, my office, ok?

-Ok professor. – Ann smiled – now off you go, or you'll lose your next lesson – she said – ok.

-Harry, what did Prof. Levit want? – Hermione asked as soon as they were out of ears reach.

-She wants to talk with me after dinner – the boy answered – but I have no idea why, Hermione – he said, as he noticed his friend was going to ask something.

-You haven't done anything wrong, have you, Harry? – It was Ron.

-No…

-I wonder what she wants, then…

-Yeah, but I'm hungry, after dinner you'll discover, so let's go and have dinner.

-Oh, you're ALWAYS hungry, Ronald!! – Hermione argued.

Harry smiled as Ron grunted that it wasn't true. They sat down and ate in silence, only speaking about homework and school stuff.

After dinner, Harry went to Ann's office, knocked and was told to enter

-Harry, I asked Dumbledore here, because it's all new to me, and I think it's best if he tells you it… -Ann said.

-Tell me what? – He said, waiting for the worst.

-In first place, I want to tell you, Harry, that Sirius's papers of release have just arrived… he'll be here tomorrow. – Dumbledore said, with a smile.

Harry gaped as huge smile spread over his face.

-Second… I found a long lost aunt of yours, Harry… her name is Madelaine Potter and she was thought of as dead, but recently, she reappeared and I think it would be nice if you met her formally, she is a witch, and a very powerful one, I might add and, until recently, thought you were dead and had been obliviated by Voldemort himself, that's why she didn't go looking for you…

-Where is she? – He asked, excited

"Oh, Hell! I hope he doesn't flip out" Ann thought, before she stepped forward:

– She's here! - Ann said, making herself visible once more.

Harry's jaw dropped.

_**AN**____ WELL__, there! You have the fourth chappie!!!It's still not as big as I wished, buuuuttt… life doesn't let us choose, we do what__'__s possible and hope for the best…_

_Let me know your thought in a review D._

_Peace,_

_-Mandy_


	5. Family reunion

_**AN:**__ Well guys, here is the fifth chappie... hope you're all enjoying this fic... please let me know in a review... __since__ this is my FIRST fanfic ever, I'm really nervous as to what you all think about it... anyway... enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**Ok, I'm not sure ifit is an obligation to put disclaimers, but...I own nothing but Ann Levit, The Black Diamonds (Ann,Tom, Dan and Alex) the plot, although I doubt thereis a plot... Madelaine and some other characters that are still going to appear..._

** Family reunion**

_How can you see into my eyes _

_like open doors._

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home. _

_(Wake me up._

_Wake me up inside._

_I can't wake up._

_Wake me up inside._

_Save me._

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Wake me up._

_Bid my blood to run._

_I can't wake up._

_Before I come undone._

_Save me._

_Save me from the nothing I've become.)_

_Now that I know what I'm without _

_you can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me realBring me to life._

_Chorus_

_Bring me to life._

_I've been living a liethere's nothing inside._

_Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside without your touchwithout your love, darling._

_Only you are the life among the dead._

_All of this sightI can't believe I couldn't see _

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems._

_I've got to open my eyes to everything._

_Without a thought _

_without a voice _

_without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something wrong._

_Bring me to life._

_Bring Me to Life: Evanescence_

**Harry's POV:** I couldn't believe my ears... after so many years without any magical family, I had discovered my godfather, who was now a free man and now, I just discovered I have a magical aunt too!

-Harry...? – She was looking at me a bit afraid... I guess she was scared of my reaction...

I smiled hugely at her.

- Erm... I think its best not to spread the word about this, or people might think you'll be favored by me...

- Ok, no problem!

- Ok, good... now... can you tell me about your godfather?

Dumbledore had left just after he gave me the news, to give us some time to catch up with each other's life and these family things.

-You don't remember him?

-No... I went to Beauxbatons, never came here before... but come to think of it, I might have known him... tell me how he is.

-Ok... he has long, black hair, brown eyes... likes to say funny things and crack jokes...

**End of Harry's POV.**

-...Yes, I think I remember him... he used to go a lot to my house... he and James were inseparable... kept getting into troubles...

-Yeah... that's him - Harry agreed.

-Yes... he was like a second brother to me... a bit strange, come to think of it...

-Why?

-Because he was always treating me like a friend of his age... not like other people which I met, that treated me like a child and I was the same age as them... they'd get into trouble, but I was the one that helped them to become animagus'...

-Really? – He asked, amused

-Oh, yeah... after that, I was practically a marauder myself... – she smiled at the thought.

Harry was in awe with all of this information.

-And then, one summer, Lily came over... oh, that was really fun... we kept playing games with the boys... finally I had company of another girl...

-HARRY! – A voice shouted from outside the office.

They both looked at the door and jumped up immediately. In the classroom, were Hermione and Ron, both looking as if they had run a lot, which, after all, was the truth.

-Harry! Sirius is going to arrive at any moment!

-Dumbledore went to tell us in the Common Room and...

-Where? When? How? – Harry asked, totally confused.

-Down at the Entrance Hall...

And off they all went, with Ann trailing behind them, with a dreamy look on her face that resembled Luna Loovegood's.

Arriving at the Hall, they stopped dead when they saw a carriage coming up the dirt road that led to the Castle. In no time, the carriage had stopped right in front of the steps where they were waiting and, out of the carriage, jumped a huge black dog that pounded on Harry, pining him to the floor and making the boy laugh. Then, the dog looked at Ron and Hermione and jumped up to lick their faces, only after that, was that he saw the other person, a bit further from the huddle, looking at him with glistening eyes. In a wink, Sirius was himself again, running up the stairs to embrace Ann. She hugged back, closing her eyes as she noticed how much she had forgotten and how much better it would have all been if wasn't for Voldemort...

-My God... it's been ages – he whispered to Ann.

-Too long... – she agreed

-How are you? I thought you were...

-Dead? I was in a way, but now I'm coming back to life...

-I want to know all about it.

-And I'll tell you, but later, Sirius.

-Ok, later. – He agreed

Sirius then, picked Harry up, and carried him all the way up to the Gryffindor tower, were he had to insist that Harry, Ron and Hermione go to sleep. Finally, Sirius convinced them, and he and Ann went for a walk by the lake, for, although it was late, they now had this liberty.

Ann then, told Sirius all about what had happened with her after she had disappeared. And he told her all about what had been going on, while she was living as a Muggle. After that, they went back to the Castle, to try and get some sleep before the morning.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**AN:** AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH! Still haven't passed four pages in the Word... but, I hope, one day, I'll give you a hugely LONG chappie... the lyrics, I think, are better at the beginning like in this chapter, but let me know your thoughts, ok? As it says at the end of the lyrics, the song is Bring Me to Life – Evanescence..._

_Anyway, please, don't forget to review and don't become pissed at me for asking you to review D._

_Peace,_

_-Mandy_


	6. Problems

_**AN:**__ So... sixth chappie... hope you like this!_

PROBLEMS

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crismon regret and betrayal

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Do you remember me

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

Evanescence-Tourniquet

After everybody was asleep at Hogwarts, it seemed as if times would finally start getting better. Harry Potter was one of the people that slept without a care in the world, for his godfather was back and he had discovered that he had a magical aunt... life is starting to get better, he thought as he got into bed.

If only he knew how wrong he was...

That night, Ann had a dream about her days working for Voldemort, in her dream, she was being forced to do something, but she couldn't do it... she couldn't hand in her own nephew...

-Dream-

_Voldemort then smiled evilly and told a Death Eater to put her in the cells until she was willing to do what she was told to... give him the boy. The Death Eater approached her and she saw it was Snape. Her heart calmed down, for she knew he wouldn't do much harm to her. But was proved wrong, when Snape followed his orders methodically, not giving her any food or drink. When she asked him why, he simply told her to shut up. Later that night, Snape returned and opened her cell. Everything was quiet, for all were sleeping but the two young ones. Snape then, without saying a word, signaled for Ann to follow him. Both went up some stairs and out through a door to the left. Once out of the door, Ann found herself at the borders of a huge forest. They went inside and, after walking for quite a long time, Snape said, pointing to the opening mouth of a cave, only seen from their position "Here, hide in here. In the morning, someone will come here to get you and take you to Dumbledore. Don't leave here for ANYTHING. The person will come in. I've got to go back before they awake." He then, waited for me to disappear in the cave and left. A few hours latter, Ann heard someone walking among the leaves, relieved, Ann got out and stared in shock at the person in front of her... Voldemort._

- End of Dream-

Ann woke up, sweating, still with the images of her dream clear in her head. She knew that wasn't any ordinary dream, it was way too real... she knew it was a memory...

Harry Potter felt his scar hurt and he fell to floor, screaming with pain. In a flash, his dormitory colleagues were by his side. Neville went to find help as the others tried to put Harry back in his bed. Harry calmed down a bit, but when he tried to speak, all the boys heard were hissing sounds. In a few minutes, Prof. McGonnagal was there and ordered Neville to go and get Madam Pomfrey. In a flash, Neville was back with Madam Pomfrey on his heels. She took a look at Harry and Ron didn't like one bit of the scared look that he saw in the nurse's face. Poppy then, made Harry float in the air and took him to the Hospital Wing, with Harry still making hissing sounds.

Ron dashed out of the Dormitory and into the Common Room, only to find Hermione coming down the steps of the girls' dormitory, looking confused. As soon as Hermione saw the look on Ron's face, her features became worried and she went over to him, asking what had happened. Ron told her and, at the end, both had tears in their eyes, for worry over their friend...

Next morning, Ann was called by Poppy to the hospital Wing; apparently the headmaster had given strict orders for Poppy to let Ann in as soon as possible. It was obvious by the amount of muttering, that Poppy didn't like these orders one bit.

When Ann came in the Hospital Wing, she saw Harry lying on a bed at the end of the Wing. She asked Poppy how he was and she said:

-Oh, he's fine now. But it was a tough night for him… didn't get much sleep, tossing and turning the whole time… he's sleeping now – she added.

Ann breathed relieved. Dumbledore had told her about Harry falling to the floor and apparently being in pain… when Dumbledore said Harry was speaking Parsletongue, Ann knew Voldemort was doing something but wasn't sure what it was… Ann couldn't speak, but she understood Parsletongue perfectly. She only didn't come then, because Dumbledore insisted in her not going until the morning.

-Poppy, is he still speaking Parsletongue?

-Yes… the whole night… not one word I that could understand.

Ann nodded to show she understood what Poppy said and moved over to Harry's bed. When she reached it, the doors of the Wing flew open and Sirius came bursting in the hospital, ignoring Poppy's protests and practically ran to Harry's bed. Only stopping when he had reached it. Then, he sat by Ann's side and they both waited, not saying a word to each other.

A few hours later, Harry awoke to see this scene: His aunt and his godfather, looking like they were in great discomfort in their positions, on chairs by his bed, both snoring. He smiled and moved to get out of bed, but his aunts eyes snapped opened and he stopped moving. She signaled for him to follow her and he got out of bed and followed her out of the Ward. Once out, Ann said:

-Harry, are you ok?

Only hissing in answer.

-Ok, Harry, I need you to speak slowly, ok?

Hissing.

-Right… what happened?

-I saw… you and Snape and Voldemort… but I don't remember the details… all I remember is you coming out of a cave and then Voldemort was outside, then blackness – he hissed.

-You saw what I dreamt about then…

-And after the blackness, I saw you fall to the floor, you looked dead… then, I turned and fell to the floor, becoming a snake and went back the way I had come… - he continued, hissing.

-I see… you must have seen the events from Voldemorts eyes then…

-Did you also have this dream? – His voice was hoarse but no longer hissing.

-A similar one, yes… wait a minute… your voice!!!!It's back!!!!

-What????? It wasn't before???

-You… you don't remember???? You were speaking parsletongue!!!!!!!!!!

-No… but then… how could you understand me?

-I lived one year of my life close to people that spoke this language… since I had always had a big facility in learning new things, I learned parsletongue during the time I worked forcedly for Voldemort… now I can understand, but not speak it… only people that are born understanding it, can speak it…

-I didn't know that…

-Yeah, well at any moment now, Sirius will be waking up and he will want to know were you've gone…

-Oh, right.

And both went back into the Ward just when Sirius was waking. He ran to hug his godson, but was interrupted by Poppy, that told Sirius to behave or she'd put him out of the Ward. That made Sirius all grumpy and Ann have a giggling fit at her friends face.

-What are you laughing at? –he spat at her

-Oh, nothing, it's just… you're so funny when you're angry – and started to laugh again.

Sirius looked at her, amused and Harry's head was looking from one to the other, like in a tennis match.

-You mean what with that, Miss Potter? – Sirius asked, knowing the affect his words would have on her.

-You… you called me…? – She went up to him and slapped him in the face, the smile completely gone from her face.

Poppy was watching this scene open-mouthed as was Harry.

-Don't you _ever_ call me that again, are we understood?_ Never_ _again_… look at Poppy's eyes; they don't even fit in their holes anymore! – She hissed so that only Sirius could hear her.

-Why Miss Potter, Sirius? – She asked out loud.

-Erm… oh, you know it was because I liked to play, saying you and James should get married… No offense – he said the last bit to Harry.

-None taken… - Harry said, completely confused… after all, she was Miss Potter… but then again, taking that name again, would make her a target to Voldemort and the Death Eaters…

-Ok… sorry Ann… forgive me? – Sirius said to Ann, already getting down to his knees and making her smile and twist her nose at his stupid behavior.

-Yeah, alright… but don't you ever…

-I won't, I promise.

-Good. Now – she said, turning to Poppy – when will young Harry be let out?

-Oh, as soon as he starts speaking normally… - she said. She had been so absorbed with Sirius and Ann; she hadn't noticed Harry had already spoken

-Good! Harry, please…

Harry got up but was stopped by Poppy

-Sorry Miss Levit, but he isn't speaking yet…

-You mean I'm not supposed to be speaking or…? – Harry asked, completely confused.

-Oh! You are talking! Oh, well, then I guess you can go, Mr. Potter.

-Brilliant!

-Harry, less enthusiasm please… - Ann said, trying to control her giggles at the face Poppy made when she heard his comment.

Sirius was already laughing his head off in a corner of the Ward and that didn't help Ann. She grabbed Harry's arm in one hand and Sirius's in the other and dragged them out of the Ward. Once out, she stopped in the middle of the corridor and just laughed her head off. The scene was so funny; Harry and Sirius also started laughing until they didn't have any more breath. Finally, they composed themselves and Harry went off to the Common Room, while the teachers went to the teachers lounge, still laughing a bit.

_**AN:**__ So, hope you liked this chappie… finally I passed the four pages… now its seven pages long in the Word ;) _

_I had a really good time writing this and I hope you have a good time reading it =D. Just in case, the lyrics are from Evanescence-Tourniquet._

_Just to clarify some things: this story happens during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts… in this fic, Dumbledore is not gay, in here, he is married to McGonagall (I've always thought they'd end up together…) but they don't have any children. Although I'm a H/H, this fic is not gonna impose that very much, so it'll be very subtle. If you have any doubts, feel free to ask me… in a review :D._

_Special thanks for Frini, for giving me those excellent tips. You rock, girl____. And even more thanks to Dany_fan_101, for agreeing in being my beta ___

_Peace,_

_-Mandy_


	7. Is It Love

**AN:** Okie dokie, seventh chappie. First of all, I'd like to thank Mia, for being so supportive and for being such a good friend for me. You rock! Ann's daughter is for you! Hope I do her properly! BUT... for you all to know who Ann's daughter is gonna be, you have to read ;). She'll only appear at the end, so you'll have to put up with this fic until then if you want to know ;). Anyways, I also want to thank Isengard again for being the very first reviewer and for saying constructive things... we have to hear things other than compliments (but compliments are fine, too! :D) or we won't grow and get better, so thanks again. So... this chappie has the same name as the title of the story and I hope you enjoy it! Review and let me know!

Stop light lock the door

Don't look back

Undress in the dark

And hide from you,

All of you.

You'll never know the way

Your words have haunted me

I can't believe you'd ask these things of me

You don't know me

Chorus:

You belong to me

My snow white queen

There's nowhere to run

So let's just get it over

Soon I know you'll see

You're just like me

Don't scream anymore my love,

Cause all I want is you

Wake up in a dream

Frozen fear

All your hands on me

I can't scream

I can't escape the twisted way you think of me

I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep

Chorus

I can't save my life

Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting

I'm losing my mind and you just stand

There and stare as my world divides

Chorus

Snow White Queen-Evanescence

**Is it Love? **

It was getting more and more difficult to control himself... not his actions, those were still perfect, but his mind... ah... yes, that was the problem... his mind... he hated himself for not managing to control his own mind... it should NOT wonder about the things it had been wondering lately...

Severus Snape passed in a huff by two students, not even looking at them, muttering to himself. The two students stopped, surprised. It happened that those two students were called Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter and they were going to the Great Hall, after potions and Snape passed by them, muttering... they were so chocked in seeing Snape muttering that they only started walking again, when Hermione pulled them by their arms... she hadn't been there when Snape passed and merely laughed when the boys told her about it.

Eating times were becoming unbearable for both. Snape seeked to be in his rooms, not having his mind wonder over the woman seated next to him, Ann… well Ann just thought it quite unnerving sometimes when she noticed his gaze upon her… and there was something else… something she would prefer to die than to have to admit it aloud… no, she had a boyfriend and he was all she needed, she kept repeating to herself. Yes, Tom was perfect for her…

Snape, she was sure, however, didn't know she had a boyfriend and he most certainly didn't have a girlfriend… Ann had noticed how everyone seemed to flee whenever Snape was close. That thought alone, made her smile. He noticed her smiling and, for one insane moment, he thought she was smiling at him. But then he noticed she was simply lost in thoughts and he became even grumpier. When Ann looked down to her plate, she had surprise: on it was a little paper airplane. She opened it curious and saw Sirius's handwriting. What she read made her blush and look down to the kids, then look up at Sirius and nod. Sirius gave her a huge smile and turned back to his food. Snape had watched this exange and was trying to think of what might have been written on the paper, without success.

After dinner, Snape saw Ann and Sirius walk away and his lip curled. He thought he knew what was written on the paper… but he would not follow them. He turned and walked down to the dungeons.

Sirius and Ann walked in the grounds with no hurry. Then Ann turned to Sirius and said, with tears glistening in her eyes:

-Sirius… - her eyes were glistening with tears – Oh, Si…

-What is it Ann? – He asked, worried

-I miss the band so much…

He didn't say a word, but let her continue.

-It's like… I feel I don't belong here…

-Don't say that, Ann! It's here, in the magical world where you belong

-Yeah… I… I know, but…

-But?

-I feel like something is missing inside me… I never felt like this before – she said, sobbing in his shoulder

He tapped her on the shoulder, thinking

- I take it you have a boyfriend?

-Yes… - she said cautiously. She knew how he felt about this…

He nodded.

-And I take it he's a Muggle?

-Y… yes… sort of…

-Then… that must be it, Ann

-No… no, I don't think it is, Si…

-What do you mean…?

-It's just… well; things aren't going wonderfully between us, but… I love him… I think – she whispered the last two words and Sirius didn't hear them

He nodded, thoughtfully

-Anyway, I would be careful, Ann

-Why?

-Well, you can't deny the fact that you are beautiful…

-Stop that nonsense, Sirius Black! – She said, color appearing in her face

-No, it's true… I've seen many men trying to take a better look at you…

-I know how to protect myself, Si – she said softly, still red.

-I know you do, but… I hate to be the one to tell you but…

-But what, Sirius? – demanded.

He looked nervous.

-Well… it's just… Snape…

Her eyebrows shot up.

-What about Snape, Sirius? – She asked in a low, dangerous tone

-Oh, come on… he's practically drooling over you, Ann!

She was speechless, her mouth hang open in shock as his words sank in.

-WHAT???

-I'm sorry I had to break this news, but…

-I… how come… did I ever… oh, no… Tom…

-Hey, calm down…

-CALM DOWN???? HOW _**CAN**_ I CALM, SIRIUS? – she said, jumping to her feet

-Well… just ignore him…

-You don't… you don't understand… - she was shaking her head – Tom… he's also a wizard Si, and if he EVER discovers this…

-He's also a wizard? How come?

-He told me when I discovered who I was… what I was… it's not really… he's not… truly a wizard… he's a squib, but has many wizard friends… and he'd be sure to ask for their help if… if he discovers about this… and, well… I'm not exactly fond of Snape but… - she trailed off

-But why would he want to… wait a minute… it's him, isn't it?

Ann only stared at him

-Tom… he's your boyfriend, isn't he? Tell me Ann!

-Yes – she whispered

-And… and he's not treating you well…

-No, Sirius, I didn't say that…

-No, but you meant it, Ann!

-No, I didn't… I just… I mean, we're engaged, Si… Ok, not everything is going fine, but… these things never go fine, Si

-But they should.

-It's not like that! – she said, starting to cry again

-But the way you talked about him, it sounded like you didn't really care for him, and that must have a reason!

-I'm in doubt with my heart, Si…

He stayed silent for so long, she turned to go back to the Castle

-Are you happy?

She looked back at him, with tears still in her eyes, falling down her cheeks

-Yes

-Then I'm happy – he said

She smiled. A watery smile, but still a smile. He smiled back, and they started to walk their way to the Castle, happy that at least they still had each other to count with… Not noticing that Snape had watched the whole conversation from far…

Back in his rooms, Severus Snape started pacing, something he was doing a lot of lately. As he paced, his mind went through the talk he had overheard… she had a boyfriend by what it seemed… and was engaged to him… a squib. He snorted. She deserved somebody better then a squib… someone like… well, like him. But that meant… it meant something very dangerous and serious if he was thinking these things about her… and over and over in his head, he asked himself: Is it Love? Could it possibly be that Black had got something right? Could it really be… love?

_**AN: **__YAY! Eight pages in the word!!!!! XD_

_Well? What did you guys think? Things are starting to get clearer? If you have ANY doubts, feel free to ask and I'll answer in the next chappie down here in the AN, ok?_

_Oh, yeah… please REVIEW people!!! *gets down to her knees and begs for you to review* Even if it's to say you HATE this… then I'll stop writing and you won't have to worry any more… ;)_

_Peace,_

_-Mandy_


	8. Ball

_Two, three, four__…_

_How many times have you told me_

_You love her__…__?_

_As many times as I wanted to tell you the truth_

_How long have I stood here, beside you__…__?_

_I lived through you,_

_You looked through me__…_

_Solitude,_

_Still in me is only you_

_Solitude,_

_I can't stay away from you__…_

_How many times have I done this, to myself__…__?_

_How long will it take before I say__…__?_

_When will this hole in my heart be mended__…__?_

_Who now is left alone, by me__…_

_Solitude,_

_Forever me and forever you,_

_Solitude,_

_Only you, only truth_

_Everyone leaves me stranded,_

_Forgotten, abandoned, left behind__…_

_I can't stay here another night__…_

_Your secret admirer, who could it be__…__?_

_Can't you see, all along it was me?_

_How can you be so blind not to see it was me__…__?_

_SOLITUDE,_

_Still in me is only you,_

_SOLITUDE,_

_I can't stay away from you,_

_SOLITUDE,_

_Forever me and forever you,_

_SOLITUDE,_

_Only you, only truth__…_

_Solitude - Evanescence_

**BALL**

That night, Dumbledore went looking for Ann and found her coming in the Castle with Sirius.

"Ann, could I have a word, please?" Dumbledore asked gently, his eyes twinkling.

"Sure, headmaster."

He led her to his office, where he told her to sit in the chair in front of him.

"The reason for you coming here is very simple, my dear. I wanted to ask your permission to do a ball, without your band… it would be a traditional ball and, well… your band is a…"

"It's a rock bad, yes. No problem for headmaster. It's fine, really," She smiled

"Well, in that case, I must ask you to forgive me…"

"Why?" she asked, sounding puzzled.

"Well, you're such a talented singer…"

"Oh, no, it's true, I'm fine with that…" she said, blushing

"Very well, then"

"Goodnight headmaster"

"Goodnight, child."

Ann left to her rooms in the dungeons. Once in there, she turned to the figure standing by the fireplace. She seemed surprised, but he knew better.

"Snape!"

He looked at her, sneering.

"Erm… may ask you what you are doing in my bedroom at such hours?"

He looked outraged. She smiled sweetly at him

"I was merely checking if you need anything, Professor Levit."

"Oh, I see… that's very kind of you, Snape, but I don't need anything, thank you"

He didn't move. She looked at him, with a half-smile, not believing in what she was seeing.

"Have you got a problem, Snape?"

"No, why?"

"Well, it's just that you seem…"

But she was silenced by something she only then noticed she had been hoping would happen ever since the first time she knew who he was and what he had done for her. She was silenced by the feel of his lips, which came crushing down on to hers, catching her totally off guard.

She knew this was wrong and was sure he knew so too, but she was completely melted to him… she had never felt like this before… like anything in the world was possible…

He broke the kiss and she stepped away, looking curiously at him. He looked back and saw she was crying.

"Right," she mumbled "this shouldn't have happened…"

"No, it shouldn't," he agreed and left without one more word, leaving her looking sadly at the spot where he had disappeared.

The Next morning was complete havoc in the Great Hall, having the headmaster just giving the news about the Ball that would happen that weekend. Ann looked startled at Dumbledore… the weekend was two days away! But all around the Hall, faces were smiling, kids were shouting at each other, inviting, talking, and gossiping. And the faces kept turning up to the staff table. Ann didn't see much trouble in that, seeing she was used to it, but some stares from the students – mostly the boys' – were unnerving her. Down the table, Sirius was jumping up and down and when Ann looked at him he mouthed something at her. Ann looked at him intently, as if warning him about something then nodded. Sirius's smile was so big; it went from ear to ear. Smiling, Ann looked down to the students and found Harry's beaming face looking up at her. She smiled back, wondering what he thought was happening between her and his godfather…

The next two days of lesson, could hardly be considered lessons. The students were so agitated; none of them was really paying attention at the teachers. The obvious exception was Hermione Granger… although; even she wasn't paying so much attention to the lessons. The rumors in the and the envious eyes she was receiving from nearly every girl in the school, probably had a lot to do with that… the fact was that she was going to the ball with no one other than Harry Potter.

On the morning of the Ball, the students received a huge surprise: Dumbledore had suspended all the lessons of the day, so as to give everyone more time to get ready for the night. The only person that wasn't at all happy with this news, was Snape, all the others were smiling. Ann was smiling, looking at all the happy faces of the students and when she diverted her gaze, she caught Snape's look. She turned to him, and asked:

"Not happy, Severus?"

To say Snape was startled, would be an underestimation. He was sure she was simply going to ignore him after the incident of the night before, but there she was, talking normally with him, even using his birth name and not his surname!

"I don't know what made you think that, professor," he replied dryly.

"Oh, I guess it was your sour face," she said, cheekily

"Well, I just think it'll be a waste of time… they surely don't need all of the day to get ready for this stupid Ball…"

"Oh, don't be such a grumpy old man, you sound like Mr. Magoo!"

"Who?"

"An old man from a Muggle TV series. He complains about everyone and everything and is never happy, just like you."

He snorted and looked away, not wanting to believe his ears (or eyes, for that matter).

During the whole day, Ann was busy – fixing her long, black hair, trying to find a position which would please her, finding in the middle of her old clothes, something which would still suit her and her tastes for clothes – and thought about what Snape had said. It was really amazing how one could actually need the whole day to get ready for a Ball! But Ann wasn't alone, in fact, all the girls were doing the same as she was, some quicker than others, but still taking their time.

That night, the Great Hall was full with people, students and teachers, and even though Ann danced a lot with Sirius, she still felt like something was missing inside her… something she didn't even know properly that _was_ missing until then. She only knew it by the way she felt as if she were alone, not in a room full of people… by the middle of the party; Sirius had noticed that something was wrong with his partner. He thought about asking, but knew she wouldn't say anything; if she wanted to tell him, she would already have done so. So he took to looking at her properly for the first time since he had seen her again, after all those years… she hadn't changed a bit on the outside, although he could feel the changes inside her… he could sense she was more powerful than before, and there was something else, something he couldn't figure out… something much deeper, that came from deep inside her…

By the end of the night, Sirius was really sad that he knew something was bothering his partner but he couldn't do anything about it… he had come to the right point that her sadness had something to do with her heart; with her feelings, although he didn't know exactly what it was… he simply thought it had something to do with her boyfriend, Tom, and accepted the fact that he couldn't do anything to help. Not then at least, for this Tom would most certainly hear from him

If he knew what was really was the problem, he'd probably march right down to the dungeons and beat Snape unconscious… that was the only thing that kept Ann from telling Sirius, after all, she knew he had sensed something was wrong with her… but she didn't want a fight to happen. She was no child anymore, but at that moment, she felt as a teenager when first facing her feelings towards a boy… she had been in more difficult situations before, but somehow this time, she couldn't find the strength to take herself out this mess that she was in.

The result was that she went to sleep when Sirius finally allowed her to leave, and that was extremely early, even to teacher standards, but much later than she would have liked. And after that, she had difficulty in sleeping, only thinking about what could and would possibly happen if anyone discovered about the total mess she was in and especially the mess her heart was in… and that way, she cried herself to sleep.

As he was passing her bedroom, he heard softly, but surely there, sounds of sobs. Severus Snape was startled, in all the years he had known her, he had _never_ – not even once – heard her cry. This came as a complete shock to him. It was only then that he actually realized the weight of what had happened some days before between them. It was also then, that he realized that no matter how powerful she might be, she was still, before any other thing, a woman and a human being. And women tend to be quite fragile with these things… With these thoughts in his head, he made his own way to his quarters, and was soon sleeping, with the soft sounds coming from next door helping his dreams be full of doubts and fears…

* * *

_**AN: Anyway, start of a new year, I thought it might be a good idea to update this. I have these chapters lying around, with no time to put them here, so this was sort of abandoned... but there's still much to come! I have the feeling I'm writing to no one, though... well, whatever xD**_

_**So… I hope you liked it… tell me please, you can't imagine how good it is to receive reviews… it makes my day so much better when I hear from you guys!**_

**_Peace,_**

**_Mandy_**


	9. Changes and Arguments

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wound won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_Evanescence – My Immortal_

**Changes and Arguments**

As November passed over Hogwarts, the grounds got steadily colder, snowy grounds, making everything look like it was covered in white powder. Winter was there. The members of staff were all sad about the departure of the students. All but one… Severus Snape knew that holidays meant a Castle with no classes and very few students, something that was always good and a reason to be happy, or as happy as Snape could be.

The two saddest teachers, were Ann and Sirius, both for te same reason: they wouldn't be passing christmas with Harry. That was, for Snape, the big reason of his happiness.

This clash between Snape and Harry, was another ting that was botherig Ann. How could she possibly even think about having feelings for a man that treated her nephew so badly… and not only her nephew but practically any student that didn't belong to the Slythering house. Every time she saw Snape pushing around a student, sending them to detention simply for breathing, they'd have a colossal argument and the students had been so surprised when, after some shouting, Snape always retreated. The fact was that few people knew just how powerful Ann was, and Snape was not exactly keen in being the guinea-pig to show them, - them and her, for he doubted even Ann knew how much power she had – cause who ever fought with her, was sure to die in less then a minute and Snape praised his life, although he didn't show it.

Soon, the students had started a bet about who'd be the first person to fight with Ann. The person with higer rankings was, obviously, Snape. Some students actually betted Ann would release her anger on a student. The kids were sure that Ann was powerful, otherwise, why would Snape always refuse to fight with her? But all of them were anxious to know just how powerful Ann was. Some swore her power cold be heard in her songs and that she was as powerful as her voice. That meant _very_ powerful.

Ann soon got knowlege of this bet and let it go on, wondering what her fellow teachers would think about it and shuddering at the thought of what Snape would do. Her decision was to first tell the headmaster and see what he would do about it. Dumbledore merely chuckled and asked what she thought about it. Having heard she didn't mind it, he said he would leave it and see what would happen. Before Ann left, she asked him not to tell Snape and Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

Harry Potter was going to pass the Christmas in the Burrow and this was the first time in his life he wasn't totally happy about it. He wanted to pass Christmas with Ann and Sirius, but apparently, they wren't going to pass it together. Ann was going to her Muggle house, to celebrate with her band, and Sirius was staying at Hogwarts as he was a teacher… and a permanent one. Ron seemed to have noticed how Harry was feeling, but kept his silence so as not to have an argument with his best friend.

Hermione was going with them to the Burrow, having convinced her parents that she'd write every day to them. Soon, all the students were talkig happily about their holidays, and about their plans and family. Harry was feeling left out, for he wasn't going to see his family, not that he wanted to see the Dursleys beofre it was strictly necessary. But now that he knew he had an aunt and a godfather, he felft strange, cause everyone around him, only saw their family during the holidays, while he saw his aunt and godfather every day during the school year. Not that he got tired of them, but it was strange…

Harry woke up on Christams morning with Ron's shouts. When Harry looked over to Ron, he saw his friend holding something big and fat in his hand. Harry rolled over just in the time avoid the pillow that came crashing down aiming for his head. Ron gave a grunt as Harry put on his glasses.

"I'm not THAT blind, Ron," Harry said

"Yeah, right…" Ron mocked

Harry smiled and turned to the little pile at the foot of his bed. It was much higher then in the other years. Ron was already tearing through his pile. Harry started on his pile. He recived from Ron a book talking about all the Quidditch teams of Griffyndor House at Hogwarts, from Hagrid, the usual sweets, from Sirius, a box with key, the letter with it said:

_Harry,_

_I was cleaning up my things and found this. It was the key to your parents house. I hope you like it. Sadly enough, it has no more use for me._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Sirius_

Harry looked at key and put it away, careful not to lose it. He turned to the rest of the presents. Hermione had given him a copy of Hogwarts a History. Ron had recived one of those too. Ann gave him a Box full of old photos of her, Harry's parents with Siruis and Lupin, and in some, Wormtail. The box came with a note apologizing for not being there to pass the Christmas with him. From Mrs. Weasley, he recived a sweater with little brooms on it and the customary box with sweets. Fred and George gave him a package full of the stuff from their shop.

Harry and Ron met Hermione and they went down to the kitchen together. Mrs. Weasley was busy at the stove, but looked up when the three came in. She smiled and they all sat down, eating in silence.

After breakfast, the boys went to play Quidditch with Fred, George and Ginny and Hermione wnet up with them to watch. Ginny didn't have a team, so she sat by Hermione to watch. At the end of the afternoon, they all headed back to the Burrow, where the table was being set with all the huge amount of food for dinner. They had a shower and sat down to have dinner.

The rest of the holidays passed like that, without one letter, nothing but the Christmas notes, for Harry.

Ann arrived in her house in the suburb of London. It was empty. She frowned, but shruged and went up to her bedroom. It was obvious there, that something had happened. She froze and looked around her usually very neat room. A chair was turned over in one corner, one pillow was on the floor, the bed was a complete mess and the floor was littered with broken objects. On top of the bed, was a little piece of paper. She picked it up and read

_Ann,_

_I'm sorry about the mess, please don't kill me. I'm off in the North, for there is something I have to do here, something you should have told me about. I won't be long, I promise. Please don't come after me._

_Love, Tom_

Ann's face changed from red to white in a matter of seconds. One minute later, she was out of the house and heading back in the direction she had come.

_How does he know? Oh, My God… how…?_

Was all she could ask herself… it was obvious someone had told Tom, but who would have done that? And just how much had this person seen or noticed and told Tom? She shivered with fear. Tom had never lost control before, no matter how angry he was, he had always managed to control his temper, but by the state her room was in… she walked even faster. Ann was running by the time she remebered she was a witch.

"Oh, honestly, how stupid can I be?" she asked herself as she turned on the spot, reapearing in front of Hogwarts.

She ran up to the gates, taping them impatiently. Once inside the Castle, she looked around and dashed down to the dungeons, praying she wasn't too late. She slowed down as she reached the door to her quarters, listening hard, triyng to make out the sounds of a possible fight. Ann knew Snape wouldn't fight OVER her, he would never do that, but he would most surely fight to protect himself from a crazy man that came barging into his rooms.

As Ann reached Snape's quarters, she saw, to her imense shock, that the door was open and Snape wasn't there. She groaned. That meant he could be ANYWHERE in that huge Castle… at least it would also be more difficult for Tom to find him… as Ann was wondering where she should go first, she heard voices coming from the stairs behind her and quickly hid in the shadows of a column, not wanting to be caught by anyone while she was looking in to Snape's room.

As soon as the shadows protected her from the people coming down, they appeared. Ann had such a shock, she nearly let out a gasp, but contained herslef just in time. The first person, however, seemed to have noticed she was there, and she saw his lip curl and comprheension spread across his face, before he turned his back at her, completely concealing her from the other man… Tom.

**AN:** SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… suspense *drums* hahahaha… what do you guys think???? Will Snape really protect Ann??? Will Tom discover Ann is there? (Gosh, this sounds like a novel… this is NOT a novel, it's a fanfic ;-). But I still want to know what you think xD)

I like to know what you guys think will happen, cause some actually get close to the "facts", while others wonder quite far from what will happen xD.

Thanks to those who reviewed!Reviews make my day! :D

Peace,

-Mandy


End file.
